Grey
Grey is a Heavy Knight Einherjar in Valkyrie Profile. Background There is very little information about Grey. It seems that he was a mercenary and was acquainted with Kashell, Celia and Aelia. A childhood acquaintance of Kashell's, Lemia, fell in love with him and underwent the ritual of Soul Transfer to exchange her life for his when he was fatally wounded in combat. His comrades mistakenly believed that he had killed her himself, and, feeling guilty over her sacrifice, he did not dissuade them. Instead, he fled to attempt to find a way to reverse the process, not knowing that it was impossible, and the others set off to hunt him down. As time went by, the party dwindled due to various mishaps, until only Celia was left. Before being captured by Gandar, Aelia managed to discover Grey's whereabouts, and requested Lenneth to transmit this information to Celia. This allowed her to track Grey down to the Arkdain Ruins, where she ventured to confront him on her own, lamenting the death of her friends and wondering whether she had the strength to defeat him. She finally found him in the depths of the ruins alongside Lyseria's crystal, although why he was there remains unexplained. Celia drew her sword, saying that everything that happened was his fault. However, Grey did not answer, and she dropped her weapon, begging him to tell her whether he had killed Lemia or not. As he remained silent, she said that she could not bring herself to kill him, as he was the only one left from her former group of friends. Upon hearing this, Grey asked for her forgiveness, and his armor fell apart, empty, much to Celia's fear and despair. Grey seemed to have finally attempted to reverse the ritual, but the process cost him his body, leaving him as a disembodied soul. Lenneth recruited him, explaining that his search had been futile from the beginning, a sacrilege and a presumption against the gods. Grey expressed a wish to atone, and Lenneth said that he could do that by serving the gods. Battle Grey is a mediocre character. His only real quality is his high DME. Other than that, his attacks are weak, add little energy to the gauge, and his PWS is the weakest in the game. He joins with a Sallet, Cuirass, Gauntlet, and Greaves equipped. Attacks *Razor Edge *Mortal Razor *Energy Cannon Elemental tolerance Purify Weird Soul Grey's PWS is Icicle Disaster. Traits *Tonguetied *Brave *Sacrificing *Prideful *Yearning *Focused Recruitment Grey is one of the several Einherjar whose recruitment is randomized; he can be recruited in Arkdain Ruins either on Chapter 5 or Chapter 6. Transfer Grey's starting Hero Value is -65, and, due to his Brave trait, he can meet the requirements for Chapter 6 or 8. Consdering his low usefulness in battle, he makes a good candidate for transfer. Quotes ;Battle start *''Even in the face of defeat, I shall never surrender!'' *''En garde!'' *''Are you prepared to die?!'' *''Our blades are wasted on such foes.'' ;Performing Icicle Disaster *''I invoke the power of the Glacial Blade! Finishing Strike — Icicle Disaster!'' ;Enemy killed by Icicle Disaster *''Your very existence is an abomination!'' *''Get thee back to Niflheim!'' *''You fiends have no future.'' *''My blade was too swift for you.'' ;Enemy survives Icicle Disaster *''What?! You still breathe?!'' *''So still you fight...!'' *''Concede defeat, doomed one!'' *''T'would be better for you to have died!'' ;Counter *''Too bad!'' *''It's over!'' ;Death *''Damn...!'' ;Battle won *''I will not die!'' *''I will not squander this second chance at life!'' *''Lemia... was you who saved me. I will never forget.'' Etymology Grey's name is probably based on the color grey, a reference to the vagueness of his personal history. Trivia *Grey is voiced by the same actor as Lucian. *Grey is one of the three Einherjar who are recruited from dungeons, rather than cities. The other two are Lyseria and Gandar *It is unknown what Grey looks like underneath his helmet. No official art exists of him without it, so it has remained a mystery. *According to the developers, Grey was aware of Lemia's feelings for him, but pretended not to notice (as is apparent from his Spiritual Concentration scene),http://shmuplations.com/vpcharacters/ which may suggest that he did not share them. They also stated that he always remained businesslike and aloof with the other members of his group. *It is unclear how exactly Grey was attempting to reverse the ritual of Soul Transfer, but the fact that he is found standing next to Lyseria's crystal suggests that it could have been involved in the process. While recruiting him, Lenneth says that he has defiled souls. This could either mean that the process included necromancy, or simply that wanting to reverse the ritual in the first place was a desecration of Lemia's intent. Gallery File:Gr_concept.jpg|Grey concept art File:Pict_big_grey.jpg|Grey's Voice Collection picture References Category:Character Category:Male Category:Einherjar